Lost
by SnowTime
Summary: Instead of Sho, her box was broken by her own mother early in life. Knowing of the dangers that lurked, she hid love away, and wandered in the darkness. When asked by Sho's mother, she went with him to Tokyo, finding a forgotten light. But how did she go from a famous doll maker to a famous actress?
1. Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Skip Beat**** series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

**Beta: VivyPotter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Tokyo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>God gives a box to every child being born, something that they cannot open themselves… only another person can reveal the contents.<em>

_Mogami Kyōko. A small innocent child that could light up a room with a single smile; even though she herself had already experienced so much pain and suffering in her short years of living… she still believed and kept that small innocence of hers… until the day she learned of her other half… and started to live her life behind masks…_

xxxxx

"Mother…" Kyōko called out hesitantly, her first 100 on a test in her hands as she looked toward her mother, who had her back turned from her.

"Mother..." she called out again in a louder voice and her mother, hearing her call the second time, turned toward her harshly and waited for her daughter to talk.

"My… test…" she held it out to her in trembling hands as tears threatened to leak from her golden eyes.

Her mother paused and took the sheet out of her hands, the 100 printed neatly on the top. "So you _can_ be useful. Then again, you take after your idiot of a father so much it isn't _too_ surprising. How _dare_ he die early and leave me with you by myself..?" she crumpled the test in her hands. "If only you didn't have the same personality as him and those hateful golden eyes."

Kyōko eyes widened as she heard about her father for the first time. "Eh?" she let out in surprise.

"If only you haven't been born! If only I hadn't married that idiot! That idiot…" her mother fell to her knees and for the first time in Kyōko's short life, her mother cried. She cried in anguish, and frustration at the loss of her husband, something she held in as long as she could, until the dam finally broke.

"So much like him… so much like him, if only you weren't born!" she yelled through her tears.

Something in Kyōko at the moment broke. The chains and locks that held the darkness back fell off the chest. The box given by God. Everything that she learned in that moment proved too much for her to handle… and she ran out of the house, to go somewhere far away where no one would ever bother her…

xxxxx

During that time, she found a fairy. Her heart was still of a child and so was her mind. The beautiful golden haired fairy had played and comforted her, making her happy as she took her mind off what her mother said; until the day he told her he had to go…

She had cried at the fact and asked if they could write to each other. He had replied no, but gave her a stone to fill her emotion with, the magic stone…

He left and she was lost among the darkness again, as she now knew more of the truth in life… her mother had left on a business trip again… and she found a magazine featuring actors and characters… she read from it, not fully understanding it since she was still but a child but… it turned her into who she was… and gave her a purpose.

xxxxx

Kyōko was now 14 years old in middle school. Something akin to an outcast among the girls since she was always seen around their heartthrob: Fuwa Sho. His full first name was actually Shotaru – boy of pine – something he hated extremely was the lameness of his name, so he had people call him Sho. He was also a playboy who doesn't care about others, but that was of a more teenage event.

Kyōko walked through the hallway of the school as girls sneered at her, a mask of indifference on her face as she walked.

"Oi, Kyōko!" Fuwa Shotaro called to his childhood friend as the school bell sounded and students started to leave. "Wait up!"

Kyōko paused in her steps and turned her head toward him as she waited for him to catch up.

"Sho, hurry up because I still have work!" she called to him resignedly as the girls around stared at her in envy. How shallow could the girls be to fall for someone like him? She secretly commanded some of her spirits to go and scare one of the particularly nasty groups of girls.

She left without trouble as the group tried to fight off invisible spirits that was attacking them. Their fearful cries ringing in her ears as she hummed a merry tune.

"What's for dinner tonight, Kyōko?" Sho asked her as they walked out the school. "Can I have your handmade pudding for desert?"

Kyōko sighed on the side. He was like her child or something and she was only 14, for Kami's sake. "Yes, yes." She answered much to his happiness.

xxxxx

At the dinner table…

"Mom… dad… I want to go to Tokyo!" Sho suddenly blurted out. It wasn't exactly anything surprising though. They knew he'd wanted to go become a singer for a long time but… he was such a child that they seriously worried for him.

"No." was the instant answer from his father, who was a strict man that followed traditions quite heavily.

Sho's palms smacked the table in anger. "Why not?!"

His mother was the one that answered him this time. "Being a singer isn't easy, and you aren't mature enough to take care of yourself." She sent a glare at her only child who promptly swallowed any protests that he may have had.

Sho fumed as he ate his pudding angrily and silently.

Throughout the whole argument, Kyōko ate her dinner soundlessly, not wanting to be dragged into the family argument; after all, she was the outsider in the household. There were no more conversations during the dark dinner and they all headed to bed with a muffled 'Good Night'.

xxxxx

The sound of the door opening roused Kyōko from her sleep as she silently got up to greet whoever that entered her room in the middle of the night.

"Kyōko-chan."

Kyōko righted herself in shock. "Oba-san? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. For her to come to talk to her in the middle of the night, something must be worrying her greatly.

"I…" she faltered slightly before continuing. "Can you please hear out my selfish request, Kyōko-chan?"

"…The Fuwa's have always taken care of me when I had nowhere to go. It is a lifetime's debt that I can never pay, so please, if you have any concerns that I can help with, please ask." She gave a bright smile that lightened her heart.

"I've always known that Sho would one day ask to go to Tokyo but… he makes me worry. He acts like a child and doesn't know how to do a thing by himself, and you have always helped him. Can you… go with Sho when he leaves tonight? I know he will leave tonight, it must be a mother's instinct." she finished sadly and quickly added on, "Just until he can go on by himself or choose to go himself."

"I will take care of him for you. Once he gets on his own two feet, I'll come back." She told the hostess who, to her confusion, shook her head.

"Go and have fun yourself, Kyōko. We'll be fine ourselves. I know you'll do well, because you are a strong women, and I think of you almost as my own daughter. But when you do come to visit us, do you mind bringing Sho too? This mother of his would be happy to see him once in a while. And here." She handed her a rather large case that wasn't too heavy with a lock on it.

"This is…?" Kyōko took it and opened it, an arrow shooting her straight through the heart as she gazed at the contents. _'This is…'_

Fuwa's mother nodded in understanding and gave her a wink. "We women always want to look pretty, and I know that you always wanted to buy cosmetics but refrained yourself from doing so. This is the best kit with anything I can get together along with other materials for your hobbies so that you don't just have to use scraps." She handed her a wallet that Kyōko tried to refuse, but the mother wouldn't budge.

"This is for you, and I know you'll use it responsibly for Sho and yourself. Just send us some souvenirs and letters once in a while, alright?" she laughed heartily, but she was anything but such. Her child was leaving tonight, and she wished the best for him and the little girl that was almost her own.

xxxxx

"_Psst. Kyōko. Wake up."_ Sho gently shook his childhood friend and she woke up groggily.

"What?"

"Kyōko. Will you come to Tokyo with me?" she sighed and mentally applauded the mother's instinct, but nodded and stood up, showing him that she was already fully changed and prepared to go when she grabbed two cases.

"Your mother asked me to take care of you so I will be coming. Don't do anything stupid though." she warned as they snuck out the house without knowing that his father and mother were both watching him leave.

"_Men do not give up. Push through and succeed, my son."_

"_I pray for your health and happiness. Thank you, Kyōko-chan."_

xxxxx

_Snip._

Another order was done. She'd created an online business some time ago when some people noticed her making a Tsuruga Ren and demanded to buy it from her… for 5,000 yen! She was quite sure it wasn't worth that much, but to them, it was a priceless treasure.

The girl's exclamation caused a crowd to form and many other fans to demand her to make dolls for sale. So she had them write their names and phone number on a sheet of who they wanted her to make. After the orders were done, she noticed that it could be a good business to make dolls of famous celebrities, so she set up an online shop and made dolls for sale there.

She made some 'special' ones once in a while that were apparently so priceless that the latest one was sold at 10,000,000 yen. The fans could certainly bid furiously when the prize was in sight. It was just a doll that looked like real-life instead of being dollish looking that had people going crazy and demanding her to make more. She stood her ground and only made a few and had them auctioned on her web.

She could live a perfectly wealthy life at this rate…

Her moniker was Kyouko, a woman that was known for her beauty.

The first time she tried makeup after reading some magazines for tips, Sho had actually fallen off the couch in shock. It took 10 minutes for him to snap out of it and he demand to know what she did. When she said that she only put on some makeup, he yelled at her if she really did makeup, or plastic surgery.

He earned himself a whack for that comment. Just because she'd never used makeup before, didn't mean he had to make such a big deal!

But alas, it seemed like their time was ending. Her instincts were quite sharp, and she made his favorite pudding as a goodbye gift.

'_Time to say goodbye. Better thank his manager too. Shoko-san, was it?'_

xxxxx

Kyōko walked through the doors of Sho's company and went up to the front desk.

"My name is Kyōko, Sho's sister. May I know what room he's in? Here's my ID." And she handed over a small card that the company made for her to get in and see Sho. It made things short and quick.

"He's in room 212 resting right now. Have a good day!" the front lady informed her and she walked away.

"Did you see that women? She said she was Sho's sister! She's hot!" someone exclaimed loudly once she was out of earshot.

xxxxx

"I'm leaving Kyōko today." Sho declared arrogantly as Shoko heaved a sigh at her charge's attitude.

"Are you sure? She's such a nice person based on what I've heard from the boss."

"She's sometimes like another mother. She nags all day- it's annoying!" he complained. "I rather prefer you, Shoko." he whispered huskily to his manager who pushed his face away.

"Well, seems like I was right on the dot." Kyōko voice came through and they both stared at her in shock. "Like I told you before, I'll only take care of you until you are going to be fine without me. That is what I promised your mother." She placed the pudding down on the desk in front of him. "Maybe I'll see you in a couple of months, Sho." She gave a little smile. "The apartment's empty. I moved everything of yours into your new one. Don't cause too much trouble." And she was gone before Sho could get any words in.

"…"

"What… the heck?" Sho managed out through his shock.

"I thought she was your sister?"

"Not biologically." He answered her, but didn't elaborate further.

xxxxx

Kyōko went shopping after that. She needed more supplies and she went to the cheapest one she knew with good quality materials.

'_Hm… the white one… the tan one…'_ she heard sniffling and searched for the noise. She found a little girl crying over a newspaper that she recognized it as one of those that featured her dolls in the front page. Her mind had went into overdrive when she first saw it, and she signed a contract with a company to further feature whatever she was selling.

"Little girl, why are you crying over the news?" she asked softly as she knelt down.

"Because… sniffle… I couldn't get one of the special Ren dolls!" She cried a bit louder as Kyōko sighed. Another fan? How many fans did this guy have? She did admit that he was handsome but… something about him seemed off and _familiar_ to her. Besides, she doesn't care about the romantic part of life, she can live without it just fine.

She dug into her purse to take out one of the recently made ones that she was going to sell, but oh well. She can always make more.

"Here. I believe this will make you happy." And the crying girl looked up to see a Ren doll right in her face, that she _never _seen before!

"Ren-sama~" she squealed as she hugged the doll and twirled with it. "Thank you _so~_ much! I'm Maria!" she introduced herself, and when she finally paused long enough to grasp _who_ gave her the doll, she gaped. _'It's Kyouko-sama! It's __Kyouko-sama!__**It's **__**Kyouko-sama!**__' _Maria chanted in her mind.

After a few moments of silence, Kyōko hesitantly reached out to her. "Maria… chan?"

Maria snapped out of her awe and hurriedly thanked her. "Ah, Kyouko-sama! Thank you so much for the doll! May I ask, what are you doing here?"

Kyōko felt a bit bewildered. "…Sama? You don't have to call me that, and for why I'm here… I'm running low on supplies." She answered the cute little girl who looked as if she fully comprehended what she was holding.

"Kyouko-sama! Allow me to pay for the doll in some way! Please come with me!" Maria yelled as she grabbed ahold of her hand and dragged her toward the exit.

"Ah! Maria, you don't need to!" Kyōko called out, but the child refused to listen to her and instead, dragged her to a huge building that she was quite sure was the L.M.E. agency. She was dragged through the doors before Maria stopped at the front desk and demanded.

"Where's grandfather, Sawara?" before he could answer though, the door opened with a loud bang and ballerinas danced in.

"Huh?" Kyōko deadpanned at the sight as a man dressed as prince came forward.

"What could my darling granddaughter want me for? And who is this young lady?" Lory analyzed her. She looked awfully familiar, like it was on the tip of his tongue familiar. Black short hair, a petite figure and light makeup.

"She's Kyouko-sama! You know, that Kyouko!" Maria told him breathlessly

Heads snapped around at that announcement.

Oh dear.


	2. Dressing the Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Skip Beat**** series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

**I did not expect the high numbers of reviews ^^ But it made me very happy. Just read the latest chapter for Skip Beat and combined with happiness, I wrote the next chapter. ~ v ~**

**Beta: VivyPotter**** (AKA Pure Awesomeness)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 2: Dressing the Part~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyōko could only sit there, sipping her tea quietly as people ran rampant around her with a certain grandfather ordering them around. Her eyes trailed to the one that started the whole problem and could only sigh, not finding it in her to be angry with Maria; merely annoyed since they were acting as if she was poor. Which wasn't true ever since she started her one-person business. But she had to admit, all the materials they were bringing around were extremely high quality and her hands itched to touch and nuzzle them.<p>

Tired of having nothing to do, she opened her case (which she always brought around with her) and started making instant dolls. Time to make: 1 minute. It had the face of someone and a pillow-like body that was fit to be a chew-toy for a pet, but she doubted anyone would be happy about that (unless they hated someone that badly) which it can then also be used as a punching toy.

Immersed in her own world of fairies and flowers, she missed the entrance of the most wanted bachelor of the celebrity world, but she did hear the screaming of fans as they crossed through the doors of company. She turned her head almost lazily and stared. It wasn't the first time she seen him, but it was the first time in person and the nagging feeling came back. His face looked familiar, very familiar and she continued to stare, her hands resting on her chin as she gave a confused face and continued to stare.

"Mogami-san, this is Ren... Mogami-san?" the President waved a hand in front of the frowning teenager who had a conflicted and confused expression. He was promptly ignored when she walked straight up to the actor and stared even more critically, if that was possible.

Ren felt conflicted and slightly unnerved since the stare she was giving him was unlike what he was used to. Girls usually tried to mentally undress him with their eyes, but even as she looked him up and down, and around him, he felt like a specimen under a microscope or lab table, being cut open and examined.

His thoughts weren't too far off the dot since she was examining and comparing his bone structure like some physic with a certain old memory. With the exception of coloring, everything seemed to fit. When all seemed alright although a bit odd, she did something that shocked the people with an action that would be considered as bluntly rude.

She plucked a hair.

Straight off the man herself while on her toes without asking. Ren's face became strained.

Placing the hair on a cloth, she stared critically before taking out a small bottle and spraying it before wiping it. It was a homemade dye remover since she dyed her hair once in a while. The strand was blond.

The president, figuring that someone had found out Ren's identity immediately tried to put a stop to it but was slower than her words.

"Corn."

Her words were totally not what he expected. "Huh?" the others had the same reactions. Corn? The plant corn? The only one that understood it was Ren, who was so shocked that the name just slipped his mouth.

"Kyōko-chan?" they looked from him and back to the girl who suddenly looked so sullen and depressed they unconsciously took a step back. It was as if she was a black hole, sucking all the life and happiness in the room.

"Er..." Ren reached out hesitatingly as some mumbled words reached his ears.

"_-Lied to. Wasn't a fairy..."_

"_Pwf-!" _he held back a laugh. Did she really still believe in fairies even after all these years? This only rewarded him a dark glare from the girl as she whispered.

"_Did you just laugh?"_ the words themselves were chilly, but it couldn't crush the laughter that was just bubbling in his throat, threatening to burst out at a seconds weakness.

"No, I-_ Hahahaha-!_" he held his stomach and laughed as his little friend fumed, the surrounding people looking lost as they stared at the two who apparently had a history together.

"Fairies are real. I know they are." Kyōko stated fiercely, holding her ground as her spirits came out from her anger, floating about. If these little spirits of hers are real, why not fairies too? Her little minions only reinforced her beliefs of fairies.

When their reunion was completed for the time being, the President asked the one question that was on everyone's minds.

"You two know each other? Lovers?" The President was certainly very blunt as his eyes practically glowed at the chance to finally find some dirt of his star, who he nicknamed "The Boring Man" due to his scandal-free record.

Kyōko was the one to answer since Ren was still too busy laughing and mourning his poker face that was lost during the entire thing. He should had denied it with everything he had! But no, it just had to slip, the name of the little girl he played with so long ago. He honestly never thought he would meet her again!

"No, we knew each other for a few days when I was a child. He was touring K-" he placed a hand on her mouth, effectively shutting her up and he dragged her away and quickly tried to end the conversation.

"Either way, I'll be catching up on some things with her, so I'll see you later, President." and he couldn't have run away faster as the President gave a look that stated he wanted information later. Kyōko only looked puzzled as he herded her away to a private room.

xxxxx

In a place private to themselves, their session went something like this:

First question: How did she know it was him?

Answer: Bone structure.

Reply: ...What?

Answer: Bone structure.

Reply: ...Really? Of all the insane ways...

Next. It was best not to think too hard.

Second question: What was she doing in Tokyo?

Answer: Living City Life since she is from Kyoto.

Reply: ...(No energy)

"Are you really Kyōko?" Ren finally waved the white flag as she nodded and returned the question with the same bright cheery grin that he was used to as a child.

"Are you really Corn? And this is payback for lying." she plucked more strands of hair from his scalp, humming cheerily as she tucked them in a bag and stowed them away. He tried not to look too disturbed.

"Why are you taking my hair anyways?"

"Your fans will love a doll with a piece of you inside." her answer this time caused a shudder he could not stop as he thought about it.

"Please don't." he plead. "That's just like a voodoo doll." he muttered. Kyōko pouted and turned to stare a hole in the wall sulkily.

"No, payback. It's just five strands anyways."

They soon parted ways, leaving Ren with conflicted feelings and the promise of hamburger steak with a sunny egg on top as payback instead of his hair (but she still kept one regardless) and a happily humming Kyōko who dreamed of her steak.

xxxxx

The next day, Kyōko left her little room, dressed and styled in a way that people would have a hard time guessing her gender. It was a slightly Chinese styled garb with her hair tied neatly and swung over the front of her shoulders. She was planning to go to the a small Asian store for certain supplies after meeting with Corn for her promised lunch. Just thinking about the delicious meal made her jump in place.

Walking along elegantly, she ignored the looks of awe on her person and instead, ran into someone vaguely familiar who was pouting and sulking on the benches.

It was Maria-chan.

"What's wrong this time, Maria-chan?" Maria looked upwards, only to blush heavily at the sight before her. "Er, Maria-chan?"

She snapped out of it. "Who?" her confused face was so cute Kyōko couldn't help but pat her head gently a few times.

"Its me, Kyōko." Cue wide eyes and a gaping mouth as the little princess stared, and stared before the words finally registered in her brain.

"Nee-sama?!"

'_Sama?'_ "Yes?" she answered uncertainly.

Maria seemed to have come to a conclusion and started to drag her away impatiently.

"Your talent cannot go to waste like this! Please come with me to the agency, onee-sama!"

"What for?" _'The strength of a little girl is amazing.'_ Kyōko thought to herself as she was dragged away at the speed of light. Her question went unanswered as Maria chose to run faster with Kyōko in tow as she resigned herself to her fate.

Hopefully it won't take so long that she'll be late for her lunch and shopping.

xxxxx

The event that transcend went by like a blur. By the end of it, she was going in circles, dizzy, as she tried to keep up with the sudden paperwork, impromptu practices on what appeared to be scripts for a play before being shoved in front of a stage, all in the matter of 30 minutes.

"Er, who are you mister... miss? This is for participants only." one of the staff members informed her as a puzzled look settled on her face. She spied a certain grandfather.

"President, its me." she waited for a few minutes as the light of realization appeared in his eyes.

"Mogami-san? What are you doing here? And in that interesting garb. I should had gone for the Chinese ones today." the last words were muttered to himself, but he did wonder what the young lady was doing here, dressed in such a way that he was barely able to recognize her.

She only gave a confused shrug and frowned. "I'm not sure. I just found Maria-chan looking down and tried asking what was wrong before getting dragged here. I'm dressed like this because one of my suppliers for certain Chinese materials likes it when I wear this. Reminds him of his hometown, he says."

"Grandfather!" and the one that caused everything ran straight for the boss.

"What is the meaning of this, Maria." he gave a frown to his only granddaughter as she gave a big smile.

"Ne, ne! Isn't nee-chan pretty? Don't you think she would make a good celebrity? An actress? Ne, ne!" she whined to her stunned grandfather who agreed with what was stated.

"Yes to everything, but I'm not the one you should be asking first, Maria." and off she went, bounding to the main subject who thought it over.

"I can try, it seems interesting." why not try the world that everyone seemed to be raving about nowadays? She doubted she would go very high though.

"Well then, welcome to the audition of LME Mogami-san."

"Ah, but I have an appointed with Ren right now. So maybe next time!" and she was gone like the wind for her lunch before they could get anything in about scheduling a time for her. The President of LME quickly whipped his phone out and typed the words like crazy, texting his actor with instructions to bring her back.

The man in question could only stare at his phone questioningly.

"What is the President up to this time?"


End file.
